Cinta ditengah perbedaan
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Hanya Fanfiction yang terinspirasi dari iklan indomie, saya buat versi YunJae/YooSuMin. BoysLove/OneShoot/DLDR! "hadirkan kehangtan ditengah perbedaan"


**Cinta ditengah perbedaan**

.

.

.

**YunJae**

**YooSuMin**

.

**Boys Love/Typo(s)/Friendship/Romance/Sweet**

.

.

**OneShoot**

.

.

**Terinspirasi iklan Indome**

.

.

.

_Banyak yang bilang beda itu konflik_

_Yang kalah pasti salah_

_._

"Aish, bisa-bisanya kita kalah." Yoochun mengacak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa frutasi.

"Lihat mereka jadi semakin besar kepala." Junsu ikut-ikutan mendumel, dengan lesu remaja berparas imut itu menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi panjang penonton "Yun, ini perasaanku saja atau apa?! aku merasa jika kau sengaja mengalah." Junsu menatap dengan penuh intimidasi pada remja berkulit _tan_ yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok sambil tangan terampilnya memutar-mutar bola basket yang sedari tadi melekat ditanganya.

Dan selanjutnya tidak hanya Junsu yang menatap Yunho intens tapi Yoochun juga sama. Keduanya menanti pembelaan sahabatnya itu.

Jung Yunho adalah remaja berusia delapan belas tahun yang duduk ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas dan bersahabat baik dengan Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun yang juga setingkat denganya. Yunho merupakan siswa paling populer di SMA Shinki dan disusul oleh Yoochun dan Junsu.

Baik Yoochun dan Junsu sama sekali tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa team basket unggulan bisa dikalahkan oleh team basket dari SMA Art Toho yang jelas-jelas hanya sekolah yang mengutamakan seni. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika SMA Shinki sekolah khusus remaja laki-laki itu tidak pernah akur dengan SMA Art Toho.

Dua sekolah itu selalu menjadi _rival _dalam berbagai hal, bahkan tak jarang kedua pentolan masing-masing sekolah terlibat _battle_ ilegal. Yah, seperti yang barusan terjadi.

_Battle_ ilegal atau tepatnya pertandingan tidak resmi yang sering kedua sekolah itu lakukan diluar jam sekolah demi memperebutkan sesuatu.

Masalah sepele, mereka hanya berebut tanah kosong di antara SMA Shinki dan SMA Art Toho yang menjadi tempat favorit keduanya, namun seperti biasa tidak ada yang mengalah. Hingga berujung dengan _battle_ basket Jung Yunho vs Kim Jaejoong.

Dan berakhir

10 –09

10 untuk Kim Jaejoong dan 09 untuk Jung Yunho

Itu berarti yang berhak menghabiskan waktu sore di lahan kosong yang sudah disulap menjadi lapangan basket dengan ring seadanya plus juga memang menjadi lahan luas serba guna itu adalah SMA Art Toho.

Yunho, merasa ditatap dengan penuh intimidasi, remaja tampan bermata musang itu masih setia dengan wajah stoic-nya. Iris musangnya terus menatap lekat dua remaja yang terlihat sangat menikmati kemenangannya.

Kim Jaejoong dan Shim Changmin.

Sejujurnya iris musang itu lebih intens melempar tatapanya pada Kim Jaejoong. Siswa terpopuler di Art Toho sekolah yang menjadi musuh abadi Shinki. Remaja laki-laki namun berparas sangat menawan.

Angin sore yang berhembus mengacak surai hitam nan lembut milik Jaejoong. Wajah putihnya bersemu merah kala angin sore dengan kencang menerpa wajahnya.

Bibir itu,

Seranum buah plum membuat Yunho tak akan bosan walau harus berlama-lama menatap pahatan sempurna itu.

"_Ck_, kau selalu lemah jika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Aku jadi mengkhawatirkan pamor sekolah kita.." Yoochun beranjak dari duduknya, meraih sebotol minuman dingin dan meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Ya, aku sependapat. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, Shinki yang dikenal melegenda akan dibawahi oleh sekolah mode melankolis itu. _Ck_, memalukan!"

Junsu pun beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan mengikuti langkah Yuchun setelah melayangkan pernyataan pedasnya.

.

_Beda itu memisahkan_

_Yang tadinya mencintai jadi membenci_

.

Yunho masih mengulang kegiatan yang sama, menyeka banyak peluh diwajah kekasihnya dengan handuk kecil meski berulang kali kekasihnya memalingkan wajah menghindari usapan sayangnya. Selepas bermain seharian diluar sana, kekasihnya itu pulang dalam keadaan kacau meski dimata Yunho justru terlihat menggairahkan. Seragam sekolah yang bercap peluh dan wajah yang memerah.

"_Ishh_, hentikan Jung!" jemari putih pucat itu menghempas paksa tangan Yunho,

_Sreak_

"Jae..." mata bulat indah itu menatap wajah kekasihnya. Jarak yang sangat dekat, kedua tangan Yunho menangkup pipinya, "Sudah aku bilang kan. Kita musuh terhitung sejak kau memilih sekolah sial itu."

_Cup_

"Aku mencintaimu..." Yunho mendekap erat tubuh ramping kekasihnya setelah mengecup sebentar bibir _plum_ semerah strawberry itu. Membisikkan kata cinta pada lelaki manis yang sudah hampir lima tahun menjadi kekasihnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih. Pasangan remaja yang serasi sekaligus manis. Cinta keduanya sudah terjalin sejak Yunho dan Jaejoong masih duduk di tingkat dua sekolah menengah pertama.

Dulu Jaejoong sangat manis dan manja dan sangat perhatian pada kekasihnya Jung Yunho, namun semuanya berubah saat mereka memilih sekolah yang berbeda saat lulus SMP. Jaejoong dan Yunho memiliki bakat dan impian berbeda.

Jaejoong yang lebih menyukai seni dan hal-hal yang berbau keindahan sedangkan Yunho yang lebih menyukai bela diri, olahraga dan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga meski keduanya sama-sama beotak cerdas, keduanya menjadi silang pendapat menentukan sekolah. Hingga berujung dengan,

Jaejoong di SMA Art Toho sedangkan Yunho di SMA Shinki

Tentu saja tidak ada yang tau masa lalu keduanya karena Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah siswa pindahan dari Busan. Meski tidak ada kata putus dan dengan jalian kasih yang bisa di bilang menggantung.

Namun Yunho dan Jaejoong masih saling menyayangi. Hanya saja Jaejoong yang lebih memiliki ego yang tinggi hingga tidak mau berdamai dengan situasi dan terus menyudutkan Yunho.

Padahal sebuah rahasia besar meski sudah pindah ke Seoul bahkan kedua keluarga Jung dan Kim tinggal bersebelahan sama seperti saat di Busan. Dan sebuah rahasia lagi, Jaejoong dan Yunho kerap kali tidur bersama, saling tukar menginap bergantian.

Hubungan yang aneh bukan?

.

_Beda itu tabu_

_Ujung-ujungnya jadi memaksakan kehendak_

.

"Joongie... cemilannya nak!" Mrs Jung memilih meletakan cemilan dan jus yang dibawanya di depan pintu setelah suaranya paru memanggil putranya di dalam kamar namun tidak ada sahutan. "_Mommy_ taruh di depan pintu ya sayang."

.

Lengan kokoh Yunho memeluk posesif tubuh ramping kekasihnya. Membiarakn punggung halus seputih susu itu bersandar di dadanya. Semerbak aroma sabun cair mampu mendamaikan hati keduanya khususnya hati Jaejoong yang sejak tadi senantiasa meletup-letup.

Adalah ide yang tepat bagi Yunho mengajak kekasihnya berendam air hangat dengan limpahan busa sabun yang sesekali dimainkan kekasihnya. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya guna menahan lenguhan yang mungkin bisa saja lolos kala bibir sexy kekasihnya kembali mengecupi tengkuk leher hingga punggungnya.

"Hentikan Jung!"

_Mmphh_..

_Hohs.. hos_..

Jaejoong bernafas rakus sesaat setelah Yunho memutus kontak bibirnya. Yunho tersenyum jahil saat iris musangnya disuguhi ekspresi wajah kewalahan kekasihnya, "Berhenti memanggilku Jung jika tidak mau ada ronde ke dua, BooJaeJoongie.."

"_Mwo... argghhkkkk_!"

Yunho semakin terkekeh geli mendapati reaksi kekasihnya, bagaimana tidak Jaejoong memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke air sambil berteriak hingga membuat gelembung udara. Tidakkah kekasih menawannya itu benar-benar kekanakan.

Tidak juga, Jaejoong tentu tidak ingin mengambil resiko pekikan nyaringnya akan didengar _Mommy_nya hingga berakbiat dengan Mrs Jung yang mendombrak paksa pintu kamar karena takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada putra tersayangnya.

"Jangan pernah memanggillku seperti itu saat berada di luar terlebih dilingkungan sekolah dan jangan pernah bersikap seolah-olah kita sangat akrab. Ingat Jung kita adalah rival. You know **RIVAL**!"

Jaejoong berbicara cepat lengkap dengan setiap penekanan pada ujung kalimatnya, tubuh polosnya bergerak-gerak liar mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan posesif Yunho hingga membuat limpahan air dan busa terciprat kemana-mana.

"_Tsk_, keras kepala."

"Yunn..ngh.. hentik-anh.. pokokya kita ti-dak akan da-mai hh.. sebelum kau kel-uar dari sekolah sialannn itu." Jaejoong terus mengancam dan memaksakan kehendak meski kata-katanya harus putus-putus karena diselingi dengan lenguhan.

_Well_, sepertinya akan terjadi –pembantaian- kedua.

.

_Padahal perbedaan kan bukan tentang siapa yang benar_

_Tapi untuk memperkaya warna dunia_

.

Jika saja Jaejoong bisa menurunkan sedikit saja egonya dan menggeser sikap kekanak-kanakannya, tidak ada yang salah dengan perbedaan yang menonjol dari keduanya terlebih sekolah mereka. Bukankah Shinki dan Art Toho memiliki kemampuan dan keterampilan yang berbeda. Akan lebih baik jika perbedaan itu menjadi saling melengkapi bukan justru menimbulkan permushan.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya pada Junsu yang disambut ragu oleh remaja dengan seragam yang sudah kotor karena terciprat air. Junsu masih tidak percaya, bukankah mereka musuh tapi kenapa Jaejoong menolongnya saat dirinya hampir tertabrak bus hingga terjatuh ketepi jalan dengan sedikit luka goresan dan pakaian kotor. Bahkan Jaejoong melepas jas sekolahnya yang berlambangkan SMA Art Toho dan menyelampirkan kebahunya.

"Terimakasih.."

"Tidak masalah."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaaan.

Changmin hanya menatap biasa sambil tetap memasukan potongan-potongan kentang kemulutnya. Meski begitu mata beningnya terus memperhatikan pemandangan manis yang tersaji di sebrang jalan.

Jaejoong dan Junsu, dua remaja itu terlihat akrab saling merangkul dan melempar senyum.

Yoochun dan Yunho yang baru keluar dari _game center_ yang bersebelahan dengan caffe dimana Changmin berada juga menyaksikan kejadian langka itu. Keduanya sejenak terdiam hingga akhirnya tersenyum secara bersamaan.

'Kekasihku sudah dewasa eoh?' Yunho membatin lega,

"Apa permushuan ada untungnya?" Yoochun menepuk punggung Yunho, "Aku rasa tidak ada.." Yunho menjawab santai.

"Damai itu lebih indah..."

Baik Yunho dan Yoochun sama-sama menoleh, meneliti asal sumber suara yang _familiar_ di telinga keduanya.

"Shim Changmin."

"Hadir!" Changmin mengangkat satu jarinya, sekan sedang absen kelas kala Yoochun dan Yunho memangil namanya serempak. Untuk beberapa saat ketiganya terdiam hingga berujung dengan tawa renyah.

.

_Perbedaan itu seperti air dan minyak_

_Sulit bersatu namun bisa berdampingan_

_Dengan senyum, kata-kata dan pelukan hangat_

_Perbedaan jadi terasa menyenangkan_

.

Sore hari yang lebih indah dari biasanya, langit jingga membentang bak lukisan di atas kanvas. Matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk timur hingga meningalkan semburat kuning keemasan tak menyurutkan aktifitas kelima remaja yang dengan semangat men_dribble_ bola berlari mengitari tanah kosong tak menghiraukan meski keringat bercucuran hingga merembes membuat basah seragam sekolah mereka.

Masing-masing di sudut berdiri beberapa remaja dengan dua logo seragam berbeda

SMA Shinki dan SMA Art Toho

Sorak-sorai dan riuh tepuk tangan membumbung bebas, terbawa hebusan angin menjadi penyemangat beberapa siswa yang sedang berebut bola.

Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan siswa lainnya. Dua sekolah yang menjadi rivalpun biasa menjad rukun karena sebuah senyuman, kata-kata dan pelukan hangat.

Jadi bukankah damai itu lebih indah dari pada permusuhan?

.

.

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Keduanya tidak ragu atau bahkan takut menunjukkan kemesraan meski di depan siswa lainya.

"Yun.."

"Em.." Yunho menjawab dengan gumanan, dagunya di sandarkan di pundak kekasihnya. Yunho selalu menyukai posisi berdiri seperti ini. Memeluk erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong dari belakang, hingga menjalarkan rasa hangat dan mampu menghirup bebas aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

_Cup_

Yunho mencuri kecupan di pipi kiri Jaejoong hingga sukses menghadirkan semburat merah muda di pipi remaja manis itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

"Jadi?" mata bulat jaejoong melirik wajah tampan kekasihnya yang disinari cahaya jingga.

"Hadirkan kehangatan ditengah perbedaan." Yunho menjawab enteng yang direpon dengan cubitan sayang di perutnya.

"Aw.. sakit!" Yunho pura-pura meringis sakit, sejujurnya memang cubitan Jaejoong sedikit sakit, "Yunnie menyebalkan!" bibir Jaejoong mencebik.

"Ayo kita pulang." Yunho menggendong _bridal _kekasihnya, "Kita membuat _baby_ di rumah oke.."

_Pletak._.

"Dasar mesum!" Jaejoong menghadirkan jitakkan kecil di jidat Yunho namun sedetik kemudian senyum lebar terkembang dibibir plum Jaejoong. "Siapa takut!"

"Tiga ronde?"

"Tidak!"

"lima ronde!"

"Tidak!"

"baiklah sepuluh ronde bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk. _Deal_ Yunnie..."

Oke, kalian sama-sama tau siapa yang lebih mesum di sini ^-^

.

.

.

**-YunJae-**


End file.
